Last Night's Memories
by Lara Knight
Summary: I hear JJ call out as I leave her room something along the lines of "come back to bed, baby" but I don't think she's awake enough to realise what she's saying. "Go to back to sleep, Jennifer" I call back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Jemily morning after. Emily's point of view._**

_My head is pounding. It actually feels like someone is throwing a rock at it every few seconds. I need to stop doing this, I'm getting too old for hangovers. I swear I'm not drinking for at least a month. Something moved next to me. Oh god please be Sergio. Nope, definitely not Sergio too big and not hairy enough._

_It moved again and groaned this time. It's probably a person, great awkward morning after incoming. Last night Emily, think. It was all so fogy. I know an important memory is there but its just blank. I need to stop drinking so much. I should open my eyes and find out who I'm dealing with here. I really should._

_Another groan comes from what I'm assuming is last nights lover._ I open my eyes, they take a second to adjust. "Oh" _I find myself saying softly, my eyes widening at the sight in disbelief. Jennifer Jareau. Former media liaison and FBI profiler. Naked in bed with me. I feel a little flushed suddenly very aware of my own nakedness and JJ's close proximity. _

_Her arm is around my waist burning my skin wherever it touched. I can't believe this happened, whatever this is, I can't believe I let this happen. She must have felt me tense up because she moved closer basically on top of me now. Who knew she was such a cuddle person. _

_A woman. I slept with a woman, a co worker what have I done. I feel myself beginning to question everything. I was hardly the straightest arrow in the pack, a drunken kiss with some of my girlfriends was hardly sleeping with a woman. _

"Stop freaking out" I hear from the blonde mess of hair next to me. _She knows me so well. _ "I can hear you over thinking. Stop" she mumbles her hand drawing tiny circles on my hip as some kind of calming gesture._ My heart is racing, my head is still pounding. I truly hate my last nights self, why did you drink so much? "_Would you relax? I'm tiring to sleep here! You keep me up pretty late now stop thinking so loud" JJ rolled over away from me.

"I'm not freaking out" _I tell her getting up looking for my clothes around her bedroom, once clothed I can probably deal with this situation. I am Emily Prentiss after all. I am cool, calm and controlled. Where are my clothes, they really shouldn't be this hard to find. After a few minutes I give up on the search for my clothes, I find JJ's shirt from last night hanging on the top on her bedroom door. How on earth it got up there, I have no idea._ I put it on the button up work shirt it covers just enough to be semi-comfortable walking around her house.

_I really need to spend sometime getting some of last nights memories, but first coffee. I hear JJ call out as I leave her room something along the lines of "come back to bed, baby" but I don't think she's awake enough to realise what she's saying. "Go to back to sleep, Jennifer" I call back._

_If I really focus I know somewhere in my brain I know where JJ's Kitchen is. Come on Emily, she's your friend you've been here so many times before. Where is the kitchen?!_

I stumble upon the bathroom, no coffee here much just as helpful. I splash some water on my face and brace myself against the cold white porcelain sink as I look in the mirror. _Get it together, Emily. Everything will be fine once you get some coffee. _I spot some aspirin next to the sink and quickly down two. "You know its rude to leave a woman like me in bed by herself, after the things I did to you last night Agent Prentiss I thought you knew better" JJ announced her presence leaning against the door frame. Jennifer looked like she had began getting dress but abandoned half way, in only underwear.

"Maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson..." _she said with a grin that gave me shivers. _

_I'm working on this POV writing...Thoughts?_

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 My favourite things about you

**My favourite things about you - Chapter 2 of Last Night's Memories**

"I'm sorry?" I answer my confusion in my voice.

She walks towards me like a lioness stalking a gazelle. I suddenly feel very exposed and vulnerable.

"You should be" She replies pressing her whole body against me.

"You bad girl, Agent Prentiss" She whispers in my ear as she begins to unbutton her own shirt off me.

She pushes me back and I feel the sink press against the back of my legs. She kissed down my neck, my eyes flutter closed. Her leg slips between mine and last night flashes across my eyelids.

FLASHBACK

_"You looked so hot tonight. I've wanted you since the moment you walked in, Emily" She told me, leaning in close so I could hear over the pumping music. _

_I looked up in the mirror at her. The gorgeous blonde was behind me, her hand on my back. She was wearing a slim black dress, hugging all her curves. She didn't look so bad herself. But wanted, what does she mean by wanted._

_"You look pretty good too, JJ" I half laughed it off turning around to find her standing in front of me._

_Under the dim lights of the club bathroom our eyes locked. The music and madness of the club seemed like miles away. _

_She slowly leaned in, I knew on some level I could have backed out. The alcohol pulsing through my system I surged forward, I was feeling confident but not crazy confident so I only intended on a quick peck between friends. Releasing some of the tension building up and it did._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know why I-" I began saying but JJ cut me off her lips. In a moment I feel her pushing me through the door of one of the stalls before quickly slamming be against the wall. She attacks my neck like she was a vampire in another life. I hear a pop sound along with a sharp sing, oh that one is going to leave a mark._

_Her hands are everywhere. I don't want her to stop. _

FLASHBACK END

I'm pulled from the streaming chunk of memories by a burning pain. JJ had purposely scratched along the inside of my thigh, what a strange turn on. I make a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream. JJ grins, its like a cartoon bad guy's grin which worries me a little. My hands fly from holding onto the sink to around her waist.

She kisses me, on the lips this time. I realise this is the first time we have while sober, oh god she is a good kisser. This is one of the reason so you didnt stop her last night, I faintly remember. Her hand is just above my underwear now, hovering just higher than were I want it. I have never wanted someone so bad, I wonder if JJ knows she has that effect on people. I pull her in closer and she seems to take that as a sign. Her hand slips past my underwear, I groan into her mouth. She smiles into the kiss, I feel like fireworks are going off in my chest. I decided right then and there that making JJ smile against my lips is my favourite thing in the world.

She slips one of her fingers into my core. "Oh god" I pull my mouth away breathless and say. She kisses along my jaw. Maybe I should make a list of my favourite things JJ does because the way she's moving is pretty perfect. I feel a layer of sweat cover my forehead, my hair is everywhere.

"Tell me what you want baby" She asks between kisses.

"Just. keep. going" I manage to choke out between my laboured breathing.

JJ added another finger, I just about screamed. She quickly covers my mouth with her other hand but doesn't stop moving. "I have neighbours, you know? They are probably already pissed about last night. Why don't we let them sleep now?" She almost hummed.

I moan again and my eyes roll back into my head. She moves her hand and whispers, "That's right baby, come for me".

I see flying colours dance across my eyelids. I know now, once you go blonde you'll never go back.

_So this is working right? I feel like this chapters a but flat so I may rewrite it but for now. Here it is._

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
